The Adventures of screwball
by Firelord67
Summary: Half-Draconaques Screwball has a strange power to travel between dimensions and alter them. Soon all of Ponyville starts to become a little stranger as normal ponies become unable to be hurt or injured and a 66-year-old mare looks only 30! Join Screwball along with her friends and family as they go through the strangest of adventures.
1. The Alpha timeline

The timeline is big. Bigger than the biggest thing you can imagine. Little do most know it but simple decisions can determine life or death. This story is about how a dinner decision determined the alteration of the universe. We begin in a place that you may have heard of, but definitely, haven't visited. Its name is Equestria. in Equestria is a little town named ponyville. In ponyville, a castle rises up above all the buildings. In this castle, there is a princess living there. She only has her dragon living with her but soon this castle will house an entire family. But right now there is one princess and one dragon. Princess twilight sparkle had 5 best friends. Their names are Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, rainbow dash, and rarity. these ponies were very different but that didn't stop them from being friends, best friends one and all. Right now they are currently deciding what to eat for dinner. fluttershy the pegasus wants to suggest something but is afraid to say so. This seems like your pretty average discussion but if you think of the ever expanding timeline (which only the gifted can do) you know that this is occurring in the alpha timeline-the universe in which the show that many like to watch occurs. in a few words, this will immediately switch to a universe in which this story will take place: the beta timeline

As of now it is after the season 7 finale in the alpha timeline

Temporarily forgetting about what her friends might say Fluttershy said something "Why don't we go to discords for dinner?"


	2. The beta timeline

There. Now we are on the beta timeline. I will stop narrating now.

Her friends all looked at her strangely

"What?" said Fluttershy, wondering why her friends seemed disturbed at the idea of dining with the lord of chaos.

Applejack was the first to speak " Well its just cause its a little strange how you two came to bond so quickly" she said awkwardly.

Being the element of loyalty, Rainbow dash bluntly added: "And he's a terrifying freak of nature with a criminal record bigger then all the other freaks combined."

"Rainbow Dash!" exclaimed Applejack

"Well, it's true!"

"That doesn't mean that you have to be so mean about it!"

"Well, you said yourself that Fluttershy acts differently around her!"

"That's not what I meant. I just mean he's been acting fishy lately."

"GIRLS STOP it!" Fluttershy interrupted angrily "Rainbow Dash, I don't like the way you call him a freak. And Applejack, he hasn't been acting strangely at all!"

Applejack took a deep breath and said "You're right Fluttershy. it's wrong to differentiate him just because he's different."

Twilight, who had been relatively silent during this exchange, turned to rainbow dash

"Rainbow, don't you have something to say as well?" she said sternly

Rainbow sighed and turned to her childhood friend. "I'm sorry Fluttershy. I lost my head for a moment in the most ridiculous of thoughts."

"What thoughts?" said twilight who was a bit confused about rainbow dash's statement

"That Fluttershy and Discord were in love with each other!" she said. Fluttershy immediately blushed at the thought. Rainbow chuckled and continued "I mean seriously. The element of kindness and the spirit of chaos in a relationship? That would make less sense then if there was a pony made entirely of shadow!" Twilights eyes widened and she smiled nervously but nobody noticed.

It was at this point that rainbow noticed that everypony was staring at her. Fluttershy was hiding under the table but you could still see that her face was bright red. Twilights nervous smile had vanished and replaced with a very embarrassed expression. applejacks were staring at the blue pegasus, her mouth agape. rarity just raised her eyebrow. pinkie pie was the first to say something.

"You do realize that sounds like you think that discord is still unreformed right?"

"Pinkie has a point." said Twilight who had shaken off her embarrassment "That was surprisingly direct coming from you" All the others nodded in agreement. "Though I do have to admit that the idea of Fluttershy and Discord dating is pretty absurd."

Fluttershy quickly jumped back up and started hovering in the air. She said "It's not that absurd! Sure discord can be weird to some ponies but he is kind, smart, funny and also decently mannered! And he is also a true gentleman if you get to know him. And I have to come to like chaos, to be honest. So there!" Fluttershy sat back down with her hooves crossed

Now it was her turn to be stared at. Twilight shuddered "Fluttershy, a-a-are y-you..." she didn't have time to finish her sentence as Fluttershy quickly flew off.

As she was flying, she couldn't help thinking about what just happened. she certantly liked discord a lot and definitely considered him her closest friend. In fact, she slightly wanted to be something more with him. So did that mean... no. She stopped herself from thinking anything like that. It would be best for her to just stay friends with discord.

Right?


	3. Fluttercord

**I plan to make each chapter at least a thousand words for convenience**

Fluttershy sat in her cottage thinking about the previous day's events. Thousands of questions regarding her relationship with discord flooded her head. But two seemed to come up the most: did Discord love her, and more importantly: was she in love with him. She was tempted to say yes but it just seemed so absurd that the lord of chaos would be interested in her. But that didn't stop her from pondering whether such a relationship could even make sense. However, Angel who was asking for some food cut her thinking short.

"Oh I'm sorry Angel," Fluttershy said, "I'm dealing with my own dilemma and it's your lunchtime" she got a box of rabbit food but discovered that it was empty. "Oh dear, it looks like we're all out. I'll go buy some." Fluttershy walked to the door but forget about the enchantment that discord had put on it. When she stepped outside, she was suddenly floating in a black void filled with strange things. The average pony would have been terrified but Fluttershy had come to enjoy it. In fact, she had even considered _living_ here but suddenly going back to her earlier thoughts, she shook it out of her head.

It was at this point when the draconaquos she had been thinking about earlier appeared and caught her.

"Fluttershy?" he said to her "what are you doing here?"

Fluttershy quickly snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Oh I'm sorry. I just forgot to turn the mat around" she blushed

"No need to be sorry my dear" Discord replied, "Though you did seem a little distracted. Is something on your mind?"

Fluttershy simply smiled and said "No. I was just going to buy some rabbit food and..." Discord snapped his fingers. Back in Fluttershy cottage angel's bowl filled with food. The hungry bunny started eating immediately.

"Done", said discord, lowering his hand "Well since you're here maybe I can show you my new garden."

Fluttershy said, "You have a Garden?"

"Well I was thinking about you and thought "I should have a piece of my realm dedicated to my best friend"." he said "so I made a garden. would you like to see it?"

"I would love to."

Fluttershy was awestruck when she saw it. It was a large floating island with every plant, tree, and flower in the world. In fact, some of which Discord had created himself like a corn plant that spewed out popcorn every five seconds and a cotton plant that was made from Discords cotton candy cloud that dispensed chocolate milk.

"I think its beautiful Discord", she said as the stood in the garden together.

Discord blushed for a moment and then got an idea "say Fluttershy, would you like to have a picnic together?"

"I would love to have a picnic with you."

One week later...

HOOFBOOK

New post

TWILIGHT: So this is social networking? So far I like it.

APPLEJACK liked twilights post

Applejack: you said it Twi! I love using multicolored backgrounds and posting about stuff

Fluttershy: ooh and you can tell people if you're in a relationship or not.

Rainbow: I doubt that matters since we're all single anyway

Fluttershy: what are you talking about?

Rainbow: none of us have boyfriends.

Fluttershy: Oh yeah. I was going to tell you earlier but I forgot

Rarity: you have a coltfriend Fluttershy? That's great! Can't wait to meet him!

Fluttershy: well he's not exactly a colt

Twilight: what do you mean he's not a colt?

New post

FLUTTERSHY AND DISCORD ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP

Rarity: I'L DESTROY HIM! Super angry emoji

Applejack, Rainbow, Twilight, and Pinkie have liked Rarity's comment

Twilight: Fluttershy how could you?

Rainbow dash: TRAITOR!

Fluttershy: GIRLS PLEASE! YOU ARE MY FRIENDS AND FRIENDS DO NOT CRITICIZE OTHER FRIENDS BOYFRIENDS!

Rarity: But Fluttershy, out of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING.

Discord: hey girls what's up?

Twilight: DONT EVEN!

Discord: umm would now be a great time to ask how this "poke" thing works?

Twilight: everypony, get the guns.

Applejack: we don't have guns.

 **In order to show off the progress in the story, there will be quick skits where the mane 6 will talk on Hoofbook (equestrian version of Facebook)**


End file.
